


Féminin

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael grows accustomed to wearing a female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Féminin

Center of gravity is lower. Hair is longer. Generative organs are internal, needing less protection. More tissue on the upper torso, needing more support. Physically, it feels odd, accustomed as she is to the male form, but she likes the look of this vessel better than the other.

Humans treat her as an equal or an inferior, instead of as an equal or a superior. This is why she picked the other to begin with.


End file.
